Sadanishi Pearl
by Mynix
Summary: Sesshomaru's mistress is back, and the gang learns some distrubing news :)
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** This is my **FIRST **Fanfic to a seires that I don't own :) 

Hell, everyone maybe a little out of OC... so bare with me. And I don't own crap in here…. but my OC characters mmmmkayy?

You can critique… ramble...rant… review.. or whatever you do best to this story or if you just want to chit chat with me.. if you'd be so inclined..

………………………………………………………..

Golden impassive eyes silently stare into the coldness of the night; as howling wind blows slivery hair. He grows tired of the balcony and steps back into the wooden hallway; slowly moving down the hall, ignoring 'the toad" standing next to him.

_**Jaken:**_ "My Lord, It has been seventy years since the day!" he squealed in excitement. 

_**Sessh:**_ "Yes Jaken", he says monotonously; however feels a tinge within the depths of his chest.**_ "I will see her again!"_**

_**Rin:**_ "Sesshomaru-sama! ….Sesshomaru-sama!"  
A little girl with raven hair, big brown wide eyes, full of excitement; yells in delight as she runs up to them giggling and dancing.

"Sesshomaru, this place is huge, are we really invited to stay?"  
"The servants have been handing me gifts and goodies!"  
"I put them in a pile of toys in a large room that is pink with flowers all over the walls, they said it is for Rin!"  
"They told me I could do anything I want in my room, can I do anything I want really?"  
"I saw Inuyasha and his friends ……I played with Shippo and we had so much fun!"

_**Jaken:**_ "Quite you insufferably little brat, Lord Sesshomaru has pressing matters on his mind, than to worry about your excitement child."

_**Sess:**_ "Jaken!" Sesshomaru looks at him so coldly, which pierces Jaken's skin and burns.

_**Jaken:**_ "oo..oo ..yee…ye .s..yes my Lord?"

_**Sess:**_ "Take Rin to the dinning hall of this castle, I will be back shortly."

_**Jaken:**_ "B..Bu..But my Lord?"

_**Sess:**_ "Jaken!'

………………………………………………….

Sesshomaru quickly vanishes down the wooden hall; he can smell her scent and feel her power. Somehow it seems weak, the scent even seems;_ "No it just cannot be?"  
_His eyes close briefly as his lust, greed, anger and pride dance in the tight tinge of his chest. He didn't want to show his weakness; and she was his weakness, even now, after all these years.

_…… memory flashes……_

She first appeared when many reports of what seemed to be a tennyo had fallen from the heavens and landed some where in the western lands. All these reports soon made there way to the Inutaisho's attention. However this tennyo was under some distress as many youkai foolishly tired to capture her. Inutaisho would not have this on his lands as it was wrecking havoc; even amongst the humans, who wanted some action at the tennyo, making wars amongst themselves and youkai. Inutaisho soon dispatched Sesshomaru with him to find the tennyo and send her back to wherever she came from.

They locate her; strange enough not to far away from the castle as if she were making her way in that general direction. Both his father and he knew that the tennyo would be beautiful, however the ones that seemed to fall from heaven were weak, and not even goddess were strong enough to defeat his father and his combined powers. However upon meeting her, there was no doubt she was not a tennyo; her beauty and elegance rivaled anything that ever walked upon the western lands. Her flowing mauve hair had white streaks of glittering sparkles that danced around her curvy body with a delight; caressing her sparkling almond mocha skin. Her eyes were as gold as his and it was unnerving to him.

They were both dumfounded by her grace as she bowed extremely low coming upon them. However it wasn't just courtly, it was also in submission, and if Sesshomaru's nose was right she was more powerful than anything he has ever smelled before. He was not afraid to admit that neither his father nor he could defeat her in a combined effort.

_"Why is she being so submissive; is this a trick?"_ he thought; however he could not smell anything deceiving about her. She started to speak; her name was Lady Sadanishi Pearl… a being banished by her people for becoming a highly evolved species before her time. She was not here to destroy, be sadistic, nor was she a demon of any kind. All she cared for was to live out the centuries with like companions. She was looking for a world to reside in and that her soul called to the Inutaisho. Soon after the encounter, his father let her live within the stronghold of the castle walls.

He knew his father feared, respected and admired her; the instant his eye met hers. Sesshomaru knew better to say anything against his father judgment. However he thought this was one of the better choices he made in a very long time; since his father mated a human and she was now with pup. Why his father did not leave the human on the road side and take up this powerful, magnificent creature, he could not fathom. He never did quit understand; regardless that she was female, she was definitely not a lowly being. She was the pure embodiment of grace, power, between life and death.

She once told his father that she could destroy something with a thought; and demonstrated it in front of their very eyes. She then cut herself with a dragger; blood and energy poured into cups that seemed to over flow. She handed them over to their hands and vowed that by them drinking this it would mean her not being able to harm them or their bloodline. The look on Sesshomaru's fathers face was one of many things; bloodlust being the most predominate of all. It hit Sesshomaru too, it was primal, sexual, the feral beast inside was not going to hold back. It made them both growl very low with in their chest, that caused her to take notice. Sadanishi was not stupid by any means; her blood scent was intoxicating, and if she did not leave when she did, rape would have ensued. Sesshomaru's father however did not object; and order that Sesshomaru drink her blood. They quickly drank her concoction; which tasted sweeter than the scent it gave off. They both left each others presence abruptly; neither his father nor he came back to the castle for weeks.

Soon after the experience; Sadanishi fought some wars by the Inutashio's side. She even advised him, aided his men with her power abilities, taught his father and Sesshomaru power spells, and new fighting techniques. The blood they consumed seemed to empower them, and made them invincible.

_...Memory fading..._

Sesshomaru comes to his destination, he peers into the room. His eye caught the sight of her; his love for her had not vanished. He would walk in and make her his, he would not let her leave his sight ever again. He let himself in, watching as her servants dressed her.

_"Her body, it is not the same size as it used to be; what is that strange smell?_ his eyes widened by what he saw._ "She is …!"_ Sesshomaru walks in a steady pace towards his mate; the burning depths of his soul were about to burst …at her treachery.

_**Sess:**_ "Who ever has taken you will surely die; no one will survive my wrath, not even you!" an emotionless tone crept over his lips as he walked closer to where she was sitting. 

_**Sadani:**_ "So you will kill yourself then, I do not even think you, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, would be capable of that!" her impassive tone echoes in the room as she shoos her servants away; turning her gaze to meet his. He stands in utter silence reviewing her; pure beauty glowing more brightly then he remembers. His cold eyes winded, ready to speak.

_**Sess:**_ "Explain!" 

_**Sadani:**_ "I know that I left you suddenly; I did not have any time to explain. I knew you searched for me for so many years. I had no scent for you to follow then; I was heavily incased in a cocoon. My body would have never been able to service the blood mix and power struggles of the required gestation period of seventy years. I was barely able sustain these three pups; it is a daunting task I wish upon no one."

Sesshomaru raises his brow; too many emotions had gotten the better of his expressionless face. 

_**Sadani:**_ "We must go to the dinning hall where the guests are, I will answer your questions then."

They walked out slowly to the grand hall-dinning area, where Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Rin, Kirara, Ah-Un and Jaken; are enjoying a feats for royalty. No one notices Sesshomaru and Sadanishi walk in together; everyone is enjoying the huge feat set before them. Music was in the air which mingled with the sensations of the food on their tongues; while female dancers, acrobats and jugglers preformed, entertaining them whole heartedly. Shippo, Rin and Kagome laugh at the jugglers and acrobats; while Sango repeatedly hits Miroku over the head with her fits, as he makes goo-goo eyes, asking the dancers to have his child. Inuyasha is stuffing his face full of noodles covered in garlic sauce; eating a side dish of shrimp tempura sushi rolls; while Jaken's face is turning red from sniffing the food, he did not think was eatable.

_**Rin:**_ "Pass Rin some more rice dumplings please, I can not reach them" 

_**Kagome:**_"Sure Rin-chan, is there anything else you would like me to pass you"

_**Rin:**_ "Oh! A piece of that candied pie, and some more noodles, please", displaying a toothy grin.

_**Kagome:**_ "Sure thing, Shippo since you're close to the noodles can you pass them over to me" smiling as she looks over at Shippo. Shippo then leans over to pass over a few of the food items to Kagome; when Inuyasha growls at Shippo for touching the noodles in garlic sauce.

_**Inuya:**_ "Back off brat, these noodles are mine!" Inuyasha swats Shippo's hand.

_**Shipp:**_"Hey Inuyasha, I was just doing as Kagome asked me too, stop being such a jerk and hand over the noodles will ya?"

_**Inuya:**_ "Feh, No Chance Welp!"

_**Shipp:**_ "Kagome!" Shippo screams in protest as he tries to reach the noodles Inuyasha is protecting … playing a came of; "try-and-touch-the–noodles" with Shippo.

_**Kagome:**_ _**"SIT** Boy!"_

_**'WHAM!'.. **_ Inuyasha lands on his face with the noodles all over his head, as both Rin and Shippo start to laugh in unison. The noodles over Inuyasha head start steaming, as his face turns a beat red.

_**Inuya:**_ _**"KAGOME! **_Whada do that for Wench?"

_**Kagome:**_ "Inuyasha you need to learn some manners!"

Everyone's attention seems to leave the scene of Kagome and Inuyasha; as they now notice Sesshomaru next to the most breath-taking woman they had ever seen, her aura as unnaturally beautiful as Sesshomaru's. Rin nearly topples over her food (and an unsuspecting Kagome); as she runs up to Sesshomaru and the pretty lady.

_**Rin:**_"Sesshomaru-sama.. Sesshomaru-sama…!" shouting in glee. 

Inuyasha eyes light up as well, it was Sadanishi, he couldn't believe it. He quickly gets up and walks directly towards her. Jaken however runs right past Inuyasha on his short stumpy legs with great speed, pushing Inuyasha out of his way..

_**Inuya:**_** "HEY, TOAD!"**

_**Jaken:**_ "Lady Sadanishi!" Jaken run ups to her; she has a bright smile upon her face; her arms spread wide for an embrace. Just as Jaken is about to be embraced, Sesshomaru tosses him aide as he lands up against the far left wall._** 'SPLAT!'**_

Inuyasha is in her embrace with in seconds, his eyes close tightly remembering his childhood and how Sadanishi comforted him; when his mother was to sick to get up out of bed. Sesshomaru did not stop this union to everyone's surprise; as everyone notices how protective of her he is acting. Sesshomaru flung Jaken to a far corner wall to allow Sadanishi to see someone he knew she missed, even if it is his half breed brother. Kagome's face is fuming red; wondering why he is out right hugging this strange, beautiful woman. It was extremely out of character for Inuyasha to show any affection in front of everyone, unless of course it was her, and even that didn't happen unless it involved an over heated fight, or life and death struggle.

_**Sadani:**_ "I am glad to see you too Inuyasha; I have missed you as well." "The last I heard you were a sleep on a tree due to some miko…?" "Oh yes I am also glad that you have brought your friends along to my home!" 

After realizing that everyone is looking at him, Inuyasha abruptly pulls away from Sadanishi, playing it off as if he never hugged her. His face however shows a hint of red from utter embarrassment of the affection he gave this woman in front of his comrades, as well as her knowledge of Kikyo. It dawns on Inuyasha that Sadanishi is with pups, it puzzles him, "Whose pups could she be carrying, and why is Sesshomaru guarding her like they are his?" Inuyasha looks over at Kagome and notices her face is disgruntled, he knew she would never be able to understand his relationship with Sadanishi; as he walks back over to her. As soon as Inuyasha steps away from Sadanishi, Jaken finally makes it back in front of Sadanishi, wearily looking at his lord.

_**Sadani:**_ "It is okay Jaken I am happy to see you as well! I am glad Sesshomaru has brought you and that adorable little Rin..." 

Jaken walks up to her and hugs her legs not paying attention to her statement; as Sadanishi smiles at him. His lovingly beaming eyes put him in such a daze; his eye swirled as if he were being hypnotized. After wrapping him self around her, he is suddenly aware of something odd about Lady Sadanishi.

_**Jaken:**_ "Mistress Sadanishi.. My Lord was lost without you! ..awaaa…ummm… "Why are you bigger than before, you used to be so much slimmer?" 

**_'''WACK!..SMACK!...BAM!...BOP!….BOM!….SPLAT!….SLAP!'''_**

Jaken now has ..several bumps on his head, made by everyone in the room. Sesshomaru was irate eyes glowing, how dare Jaken insult his mate; just as he was about to kick him across the room again, Sadanishi steps in his way. She pats Jaken (which makes him wince) on his head while smiling brightly at him.

_**Sadani:**_ I am the same me Jaken, only with pups, however I have a present for you, but it must wait till after I am done explaining a few things to your master. Please all of you, you are my honored guests; return to the feast and the gifts I have given you." 

Sadanishi slowly walks up the great dinning hall with Sesshomaru in tow, to where they would be seated. Sesshomaru did not know what Sadanishi is going to announce to all of them. He had a pretty good idea now that she was carrying his pups: but what was so dire? Everyone continues to enjoy themselves with the food, but listens to Sadanishi intently.

_**Sadani:**_"As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remember, I was trying to reunite the family after Inutashino death. I was allowed to visit Inuyasha and his mother just before her...; Sadanishi trials off as she see the sadness in Inuyasha eyes, then continues to speak. ..The day I was to pick up Inuyasha to bring him back to this castle, they has already cast him out to the forest". Pain shot into Sadanishi's features as everyone became sad to her the tale. "Just when I was on Inuyasha's trail, operatives of my society had come to ask me to help with a homeland war, where my family was being held captor to a cruel sadistic queen. Years later I returned and found Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha. The reunion bittersweet, but I got the brothers to at least be civil for a period of time." "A few years into teaching them techniques; I went into the cyzone cycle of mating maturity. I was in tremendous ovulation; any one that had taken the strength ritual with me by drinking my blood could impregnate me by simply standing next to me. I tried to stay away from Sesshomaru as long as I could, but _**"The Lord of the Western Lands is refused by no one**_!"; sheepish grin.

Kagome places her hands over Shipp's ears, while Sango places Rin's small hands over her ears... Sadanishi continues to speak... 

_**Sadani:**_ "However I still was venerable; if anyone used my offspring as bait, weapons or worse.. I would not be able to bare it. The children are a direct connection to their parents; if one dies it weakens the parent, or can even kill the parents. I had to leave before Inuyasha came calling to speak to me.. You see, Inuyasha's blood is mixed with mine. Inutashio drank my blood, which passed to Inuyasha...  
...and I saw Inuyasha just as I was leaving my castle..  
...all he had to do was hug me..

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes widen, as everyone else looks on a little dumfounded not knowing where this is going. 

Sesshomaru wasted no time in knowing what she was talking about, looking distant;  
_**Sess:**_"I share children with my half breed brother?"

_**Sadani:**_"Yes, you are both the fathers to 1 and 1 ½ of my pups; Sadanishi says being as matter of fact as she could be.

_**GANG:**_** "YOU ARE THE FATHER OF 1 AND 1½ PUPS!; AND THE OTHER FATHER IS INUYASHA!"** they all scream in unison.

_**Kagome:** ..Faints.. _  
_**Sango:** …tries to hold Kagome up_  
_**Shippo:** …looking at Inuyasha as if it is all his fault…_  
_**Sadanishi:** …Sweatdrop!…_  
_**Inuyasha:**Mouth drops…_  
_**Sesshomaru:**Eyes red.. This is insufferable _  
_**Rin:**…yea babies!...happy to know she will have play friends_  
_**Jaken:**.. ..ohh .. I will be subject to being a baby sister forever_  
_**Miroku:** I wonder when her next mating cycle is….maybe I should ask her to bare my children.. ..looks at Sesshomaru…hummm bad Idea _  
_**Ah-Un:**..eating …indeed humans are strange_  
_**Kirara:**. starts to think about kittens.. and sighs  
_


	2. So Confused

A/N I tried to make this into a song fic…… this is my first try..at doing so…. .. I thought…. hey what the hell since this chappy will be a bit slow... so brace yourself.. I am not doing any of the songs fics in any particular style.. so don't get your hopes up it goes along with my mood..

Sesshomaru takes a look at "requited" love...if he knows what love really is...

Inuyasha thinks about fatherhood…… and less about other things...

Kagome thinks about her need to stay in the game……..or maybe out of the game…

Once again I don't own crap….. but ….**Sadanishi Pearl_Mmmmmmmkayyyyy!…._** Everything else belongs to their respective makers... Nuff said…

**Ordinary People:** by John Legend (yes fitting for a Demon Lord and Extra-planetary Being right?)  
One Thing: by Amerie) (Awe Kagome.. I feel you!)

Next song fics coming:  
Black Soul Choir: by 16 Horsepower (umm what's this?)  
**I Want You:** by Erykah Badu (you will see ..snickers!)  
**She Don't have to Know:** by John Legend ( someone is cheating… hummm)  
**Additive: **by Truth Hurts (someone isn't given up on her man to easily...I wondser who?)  
**One way or Another:** by Blondie ( oh someone has issues!)  
**Don't know what to Tell Ya:** by Aaliyah ( someone doesn't like to be trapped..)  
**Don't mess with my Man:** by Lucy Pearl ( Sadanishi has something to say ...)  
…………………………………………………………..

**_Ordinary People:_**

Verse 1  
Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Passed the infatuation phase

Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday

The situation is wearing thin on Sesshomaru's brilliant mind; he readjusts his body, as he lies on Sadanishi and his, opulently decorated white silk linen, flat bed.

The little argument he had with Sadanishi about the limitations of the human psyche (in hearing such complicated news).., was almost never ending. Sadanishi assuming the best in human emotions because of Izayoi, was a crippling factor, he would never let her announce anything again with out proper briefing.

He understood the need to protect what is his, but it seems only half of what is his, as he shares a child with his brother; the thought repulsive, unfathomable, and foreboding. ……_" images of what those children might be like in his head, makes him wince inwardly"…. _

"Fates" be damned ….he was going to find away to kill the lot of those pesky little "Fates". They always liked to visit him frequently while traveling to find Nuraku; stating how much they loved to ruin his life now that his mate could not protect him and Inuyasha for the immunity to the boorish gods whimsical plans. _…Sesshomaru needs no protection, the thought childish indeed…. _

The only other thing he hated more was them asking him questions; in… the…oh… fashionable…Rin-style. They buzzed around him, smelling and messing up his superior hair….and he had finally had it snapping one of their little necks, for touching his Essence Shampoo and Essence Body Wash;_…..complements of Kagome to keep Sesshomaru form killing Inuyasha on a daily basis….. _

He continues to lie in utter silence, when he smells Sadanishi come to the room; her sent intoxicating if she wasn't with pups he would have his... _"You can not refuse the Lord of the Western Lands"_ speech with her again..

**_Sessh: _**"They have all been sent to their respective rooms." he was not asking as a question, just stating a simple fact as his eyes closes in what seems to be rest.

**_Sadani:_** "Inuyasha is in the next room, not wanting to be far from his pups. After the knowledge of what may happen to a demon having pups with me…. I don't think him nor will you... let me or the pups out of site.

**_Sessh:_** "Precise"; as he opens one eye to see what she is doing, her magnificent glowing body standing sideways in front of a full length mirror. Draped in a long flowing white gown, she watches her round belly, as her pups kick her stomach with force. She winces; while her hands are smoothly rubbing in circles around her belly. _…..lost in thought she begins to speak…_

**_Sadani_**: I am not so sure about this Kagome… She is nothing like Izayoi; she was graceful, not hot tempered and erratic neither with her emotions, nor with Inutaisho. Will she be an appropriate mate for Inuyasha? Will she treat the pups with respect and understand their place…. even above her own... ..Hummm no she is human.

….. Slightly rising an eyebrow to her concern and then resolve, Sesshomaru chooses not respond. Inuyasha choose strange females, however she did bring him that nice shampoo and body wash; he better not make any comments beyond what was necessary.

**_  
Bridge  
I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both got room left to grow_**

And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow

Repeat Chorus  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow  


**_Sessh:_** "Come" he raises his hand in her direction, if anything he wants to be close to her and feel her skin against his. Love is a strange thing, and though he was not inclined to slobber all over her, like his brother publicly did to Kagome, he knew when and where things were appropriate.

Sadanishi walks slowly over to him; he sits up to help lower her body to the bed, and lays her next to him. She then looks deep into his eyes, her expression just as blank as his stare to her.

**_Sadani:_** "It wouldn't be like you to accept an apology Sesshomaru, it is to human. Yet it is all I have to offer you at this time"; he leans his head back slowly on to their pillows, contemplating her efforts. "I know we are thrusting ourselves into a situation again that seems unreachable, though I belong to you, this is much to fast for me. My race does not mate like demons or humans do. We bond over a long period of time, and what I did would not be endured by you… punishable by death …., that's why you searched for me all those years. You thought I rejected you, disobeyed your laws. You were coming to kill me for your mistake"

…….Sesshomaru did not raise his head or look her way…….

**_Sessh:_** Yet you still posses me……. Do you think it not undemanding..… this new sequence of things you lay upon me? Am I to forsake my honor or should I destroy what should not prosper? Sesshomaru emotions are stewing deep below the surface…. making a concoction of pain, confusion, love and denial….. nothing was allowed to take over his resolve..

**_  
Verse 2  
This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
We head back to hell again  
We kiss and we make up on the way_**

Repeat Bridge  
I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel just like walking away  
But as our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay

Repeat Chorus  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow  


**_Sadani: _**"Maybe I should have let you kill me, take all that is of my powers, and prosper on this world. Anything would have been better than to make you search for me for so long... I gave you my own special breed of torture ….after I vowed never to hurt you or your kin.

Sadanishi begins to raise form the bed; suddenly one claw hand grips her tight, holds her back. Knowing her powers are severely weak, he isn't going to warrant any late night walks… not on his account.

**_Sessh:_** "I should have killed you, but my father … in his own why... said you are not a real demon unless you have something to protect…. fighting for those you love/care for. I know not what these words means, this love, this care…." "I know what honor is and what I will do for those that are under my protection. Those that belong to me……and you _…Sadanishi… _belong to me…!"

"I don't kill what belongs to me that easily!" then he thought about Jaken and wanted to take his statement back.

**_Sadani:_** "Obligation, protection, possessions… so be it! I am in no mood to say what is, and what is not, in your world..."

**_Sessh:_** "Am I not enough?" Sesshomaru release her hand and looks at her with impassive eyes. She lays her body to the side of him, her back facing him, placing pillows between her legs.

**_Sadani:_** "Yes, now rub my lower back" Sesshomaru questioningly looks at her back; this woman is indeed not her self when she is with pups. Didn't they have servants for this, he was more than happy to get someone to aide her.

………..Sesshomaru rolls up his Kimono sleeve and begins to kneed into her lower back…………………

Somehow the closeness of him touching her once again, makes him move in closer to her, he starts to kiss the back of her neck. She responses and turns around to meet his glossy eyes, they were full of emotions. They both begin to kiss passionately; her round belly pushing off him as they try to get in closer…  
... Suddenly six kicks were felt up against Sesshomaru's abdominal muscles, which suddenly widens his closed eyes; he slow stops kissing Sadanishi; the experience alien to him.

**_  
Verse 3  
Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe you'll never find  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
You never know baby youuuu and I_**

Repeat Chorus  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow

Pulling himself away from her he lays up against his back, keeping his distance. He was a father now, and like it or not he shares this responsibility with Inuyasha… time for love affairs and games were going to have to wait a bit.. and stew much longer….

Sadanishi plainly confused by the sudden move, however too concerned about her well being to get to emotional attached to what he did… while holding herself …

**_Sadani: _**"They will be born tomorrow!" she says with a smile..

**_Sessh:_** "WHAT!"

……………………………………………………………

The room was quiet, Inuyasha eye staring up at the ceiling, many emotions showing on his face. What type of father would he be, what would sharing fatherhood with Sesshomaru be like? Would they stop trying to kill each other now that pups were involved?

"Just like Sadanishi to find yet another way to connect us all together." Inuyasha memories of her visiting his dying mother, and playing with him.. and making promises to take him back to her castle to raise him, flooded his mind. He didn't hate her as much as he hated Sesshomaru for abandoning him, however soon found out that Sesshomaru would have raised him like his own if plans didn't get sour. The though confused him, they both hated each other because of events in their life.

Holding grudges forever wasn't a problem… it was admitting that there wasn't a need to hold them.. anymore..

He rolls over to see Kagome closing her eyes on the flat bed next to him _... . "Isn't she happy now that Sadanishi was back, the jewel was collected much faster?_ Sadanishi explained so many things tonight, that it might be best to live in Kagome's world for awhile after the pups were born, just added protection, since they were in danger; targets to get him and Sesshomaru killed.

**_  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Verse One:  
Oh, been trying to let it go  
Trying to keep my eyes closed  
Trying to keep it just like before  
The times we never even thought to speak  
Don't wanna tell you what it is  
Oh wee.. it felt so serious  
Got me thinking just too much  
I wanna set it off, but_**

Chorus:  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This one thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
It's this one thing that caught me slippin  
It's this one thing I want to admit it  
This one thing and I was so with it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  


Kagome sits, and wondering what she is going to do, _"Why is this happening to me, I thought I would be the one…….. Now all Inuyasha is worried about is protecting these unborn pups._ She turns over her back facing Inuyasha she couldn't watch her think.

Yea so What! she loved him.. … I mean she didn't need to go around telling him how she felt every minute of the day, and she wasn't about to tell him she was confused about it now..

Passing out is the last thing she wanted to do again tonight, and all her emotions were running rapid with in her chest. _I can't believe this, she isn't even his mate, it just isn't right. I… I mean he should be…..with her…. I mean she is the mother of his pups, I just don't see how we could be…._

Kagome wanted to walk around the ancient castle; _"I really need a bath and good place… to cry… I mean shouldn't I be happy for him…."_

Kagome sat up and looks at Inuyasha who is to busy staring at the ceiling to notice her looking at him. She iss beginning to feel pissed; it wasn't his fault, but this changed everything for her.

_"Now this Sadanishi has a way for all of us all to go live in my world; so she can raise these pups for the first year in a remote country home (castle) outside the city. So they will be stronger and not endanger us in the Feudal Era; despite the protests from Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's combined efforts."_

_"I am trying to let this go, nothing has changed between us, I am being ridiculous_" Kagome thought as she pulls her self up from bed.

_"Wait how do I feel about being with someone that already has kids? What arrangements will be made..? Sadanishi seems to be well it seems respectful of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.. Dose she love them both?_

**_Verse Two:  
Hey, we don't know each other well  
So what? I keep thinking to myself  
Memories just keep ringing bells  
ding dong (oh, Oh) ding dong (oh, Oh) ding dong (oh, Oh) ding  
Hear voices I don't want to understand  
My car keys are jingling in my hand  
My heart feels a clicking towards your door  
ding dong (oh, Oh) ding dong (oh, Oh) ding dong (oh, Oh) ding_**

Chorus:  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This one thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
It's this one thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this one thing I want to admit it  
This one thing and I was so with it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh

_She is reminded of her arrival to the era, the way she broke apart the Shikon Jewel; all the fights, hand holding, and stolen moment….moments of love…_

**_Inuya:_** Where are you going Kagome? he says sullenly is slight distracted interest..

**_Kagome:_** "Some where other than here……!" Inuyasha notices the pain in her voice and snaps from his daze..

**_Inuya:_** What the hell is wrong with you?" he sits up straight from his laying position as he watches her gather her things. Kagome is rushing putting things in her snack when she notices something shiny next to a note. She was so rushed this morning to getting back to Inuyasha; she didn't know what she packed… She sees a pair of keys with and a note attached…..

**Note: ……… Driver Lessons ..start in three days…don't forget!**

**_Kagome:_** I just need a bath that is all, where is a place to take a bath here..., You've been here allot I assume, you would know?; she says sarcastically as she reads the note….

**_Inuya:_** You'll find it on your own; he huffs and turns over to force himself to sleep and not deal with the tension between them anymore… _"She should be happy she is going to help raise his pups with him …. all she can think of is taken a hot bath…!"_

Kagome picks up her belongs and leaves the room; she wasn't in the mood to deal with him anymore. She needed a break for the craziness.

**_...……memory flashes…………………………………_**_  
Sadanishi: … the jewel shards aren't the most powerful thing in the world anymore; or at least they are one of the most powerful things in the world..._

…..at that moment she summons all the shards in a searing light…in front of her, and then gently lands in Kagome hands. Kohaku shows up alive…..is immediately in Sango's arms.. …..

Sadanishi uses the last of her available powers; after all the commotion and many arguments, the purifying of the jewel commences, however… Kagome didn't reappear back home, it was like nothing ever happened….she was still standing there… Inuyasha not in hell.. "Something isn't right!"

Sadanishi: You need to collect a more powerful group of globes... Twelve "Deity Stone" still floating about….she hide on this planet from her home world 70yrs ago.

Kagome thinks; "Apparently the process of cocoon stasis with pups makes you forget allot of things, especially important things., and uses up your god like powers…"

Sadanishi: If anyone gets their hands on them…..They will be able to rule the universe..  
**!Nuraku!** The whole group yells……  
**………end memory………………………………….**

**_Bridge:  
Maybe I just can't believe it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
I'm hoping you can keep a secret  
For me, for me, for me  
But what you did, yeah_**

Chorus:  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This one thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
It's this one thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this one thing I want to admit it  
This one thing and I was so with it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh

Kagome's sense of direction wasn't too bad; she found what she was looking for, a huge indoor bath. The hot bathroom was steaming and smelled so clean. It was just the right place to put her mind to eases..

Kagome strips and walks into the hot bath.. Each ache and mental anguish in her body releases.

_"Would I have even met Inuyasha if Sadanishi didn't have to go off to save her home world?" Kagome sank further in the warm steaming water._

She thought after the "Shikon no Tama" was completed things would be different, but not this messed up!

Going home for a few months would help her catch up on her studies… before parading around looking for the "Deity Stones".

Seeing Inuyasha in her world wasn't an issue, It was the rest of them.. they would feel so out of place, it would take months for them to get used to her world.  
**_Oh oh oh  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Oh  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Na Na Na Na Na  
Chorus:  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin  
It's this one thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This one thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
It's this one thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this one thing I want to admit it  
This one thing and I was so with it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
Oh oh, Oh oh  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!  
Na Na Na Na Na OH!_**

But leave it to Sadanishi to have already prepared something in Kagome's time period. A crash course ...Sesshomaru would work and own with Sadanishi a large corporate scientific research facility; that had world governmental contracts.

Inuyasha would be working as a stunt double on movie sets and commercials; if Sadanishi knows him so well… she should be placing him with sensible people.. knowing he doesn't have paiteince. _" Maybe crash testing cars..."_

Rin, Kohaku and Shippo would be home schooled out in the countryside at the new home; while under some of Jaken's instruction.

Miroku would work at her grandfathers Shrine; hopefully bring more people to the Shrine (… well in his case more unsuspecting females….)

Sango would take up a job as a defense arts teacher with her own studio provide by the science research facility…

….and Kagome would go back to school…and babysitting Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's pups…

……….Images of chibi-Inuyasha's in all kinds of havoc, arguing with a bunch of chibi-Sesshomaru's; pop in her head………  
_"I need to do my school work and get some sort of money to pay for driving lessons…_

**_"HELL NO…. this isn't going to work!" I am not going to be babysitting my……….INUYASHA KIDS!_** She splashes in the water.. in her out burst…

**_HEY! watch where you are splashing the water… Inuyasha's wench!_** Jaken screams as he is almost drowned by her huge splash.

**_Kagome:_ "SCREAMS!**  
**_Jaken..._**_ Faints.. _  
...

In the flats down the the hall

**_Inuyasha. …_**_KAGOME!…_  
**_Sesshomaru_**_ Eyes red.. This is insufferable _  
**_Sango …_**_ Wakes up grogie.. 1 2 3.. SIT BOY!... Wait, why didn't I hear that?_  
**_Shippo …_**_Wakes up knowing it is all Inuyasha's fault.. "What did he do this time?…_

**_Sadanishi: …_**_Sesshy I want, pickled fruit, sweet cream and chicken wings.. can you get me some please?_  
**_Sessh; _**_What kind of nourishment is THAT? _  
**_Sadani._**_ !#.!..It's call Pregnant! ...forget it ...I know .. Inuyasha would get it for me.._  
**_Sessh; _**_He'd eat the strange concoction before givin it to you!_  
**_Sadani: _**_How is a woman supposed to eat anything around here.. damn _…  
**_Sessh: _**_….makes mental note.. "This is UTTERLY insufferable.."_

**_Rin _**_…wakes up groggie..rubbing her eyes.. Are the babies here yet?_  
**_Miroku_**_ Oh someone is having fun tonight, rolls back over to sleep.. ..mumbbles..snores.. yes bare my child.. mumble..snores.._  
**_Kohaku _**_ Why do I feel like I am sleeping in Nuraku's castle all over again.._  
**_Ah-Un ._**_.sleeping …indeed humans are strange.. snore.. grumble grumple..snore.._  
**_Kirara..,_**_ ouch…starts to think about maybe not having kittens.. and sighs_

……………………………

In a castle with poisons misaims  
**_Nauraku, "MY JEWEL SHARD…………. NOOO!_**

Outside Sadanishi castles  
_Kagura: 'You still belong to me.. Sesshomaru…it isn't over yet... she will die and so will those pups..!_


	3. Kagura Blues

A/N this is a continuation to my song fics..because I am getting so many silly concepts with them…  
(my songs fics are more freestyle: it could be the song in their head …or a song that represents what's going on.. )  
Same crap I don't own anything but **_Sadanishi Pearl_**_ Mmmmmmmkayyyyy!_  
…………..Any way here we go………..

…………………………………….( look for)……………………  
Next song fics coming:  
**Black Soul Choir:** by 16 Horsepower (umm what's this?)  
**She Don't have to Know:** by John Legend ( someone is cheating… hummm)  
**Additive: **by Truth Hurts (someone isn't given up on her man to easily...I wondser who?)  
**One way or Another:** by Blondie ( oh someone has issues!)  
**Don't know what to Tell Ya:** by Aaliyah ( someone doesn't like to be trapped..)  
**Don't mess with my Man:** by Lucy Pearl ( Sadanishi has something to say ...)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I Want You: by Erykah Badu **

Outside the castle fuming….Kagura stands; A heart beat could be heard …beating hard…beating fast.. She loves the sound, it is music to hear ears... she places her hands over her chest. _'See this is how you make me feel Sesshomaru, you gave me my heart back.. (and litteraly he did, as she remembers the scene of him getting it back from Nuraku..when Nuraku was weaken by a strange spell Sesshomaru performed..)_

It is obvious to her he wasn't coming back to their place tonight as promised. She saw him on the balcony…. his eyes staring off in the distance. _"Has he already forgotten us, dose he not want what we have anymore?"_

He left with the sudden news of an old friend coming in to town two weeks ago; he said it was urgent and that he would be back soon. However he took Rin and Jaken, but not her; and she was angry, _"Is he ashamed of me? Is he ashamed of us?" _

However she learned the truth; he had gotten some chic pregnant, and is considering going back to her to take care of his responsibility. She stands there in silence; it is all she could do not to start attacking the castle with her rage.

**_(heart sound… thumping beats……slow….. …faster….._**  
**_I..I..I..I..I..I..I… want.. you..you..you..you..you..you..you..you.._**

Eyes red and wide; it is all she could do not to start attacking the castle. Ever since she learned that she wasn't just any ordinary incarnation of Nuraku; that she actually had a mother a Storm Demon. Once she got her heart back, she wasn't just a wind demon anymore; she is able to make lighting storms, and wreck havoc on all those that crossed her path. She is tempted to use a storm on that very castle in front of her. If it weren't for the fact her man is in there _..(with a skanky ass bitch).._ she would have had the castle tumble upon itself already.

_"Sesshomaru what are you doing to us, what are we going to do now?"_ Kagura shifts as she begins to acsend the stones up the hill to the castle. _"I have to find out what is going on, I can't let this continue, any longer";_ She continues up the steep hill as gusts of heavy wind and rain fall upon her.

**_So what we gone do……_**  
**_I..I..I..I..I..I..I… want.. you..you..you..you..you..you..you..you.._**

_"I will always believed in him, he got me my heart back, he took care of me.. I kept my distance from everyone for his sake.. and this is how he repays me.. ?"_ Kagura shifts again and finally lands on the ledge. She is in mist form, no castle guards will know she is there, however she has to keep her distance, she knows anyone that is sensitive to youkai would guess something is wrong..

Kagura creeps in her mist like form around; going through the entrance, staying close to the stone wall fortifications, between the inner buildings. She is going to find him and have a long talk to at least get some sort of reason why he lied to her. No matter what he has done, she still wants him, she still needs him.

**_In the worse kinda way way way way way way way  
I want you (baby)  
So what we gone do (baby)_**

Kagura finds a small clearing; it looks to be a secluded castle garden; and before her eyes she sees him standing there in all his magnificence.

**_Sessh:_** "You followed me?"; Kagura immaterializes, she couldn't play games with him this way. She places her hands on her hips and waits for him to say more. She realizes he doesn't have much to say so Kagura beings to speak.

**_Kag:_** "Shouldn't you be in there with your whore? Oh I see this is how you repay someone that actually wants you?"  
Sesshomaru does not turn his head in her direction, however she knows he is listening and continues to explain herself. "You saw me from the balcony, didn't you?" her eyes questioning him.

**_(Chorus)  
Love is on the way  
..all I got to say  
...is it wont let go_**

You can pray to early May  
…fast for 30 days  
..still it wont let go

Got ah good book and got all in it..  
Tried a little yoga for a minute  
….but it won't let go (oooh)

Tried to turn the sauna up to hotter  
Drank a whole Jar of Holy-Water  
….but it won't let go

**_I..I..I..I..I..I..I… want.. you..you..you..you..you..you..you..you..  
So what we gone do _**  
**_In the worse kinda way way way way way way way  
I want you_**

**_Kag:_** "I did everything to stay away from you, everything you can possibly imagine to forget you and your treachery! I didn't eat or sleep, I even converted to Buddhism; from Demonology and that didn't work. I tired to read one of your large tome books "The Why of the Inu- youkai Male, thought it might give me some insight on why male Inu- youkai are such bustards!"

…. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow and looks at her; as if to say what he was doing out here was none of her concern; noticing she is becoming desperate.

….."I even went away to a male geisha spa for a week; took yoga for some enlightenment, but the positions reminded me to much of our bed habits. So I thought I could steam you out of my system, I turned it up so high that everyone in the sauna with me passed out…so that didn't work…

Then I tried to kill myself, thinking it better to ride you of me once and for all….so why not purify myself by drinking a jar of holy-water… but it only gave me bad indigestion...

..And yet after all this… I still want you with me. I refuse to believe you are going to leave me for some wench….that left you 70 years ago!'

**_Sessh:_** "What posses you to think those things would make you forget me?" Sesshomaru walks closer to her, as she stares at him in utter anger. He knows she wants him, is obsessed and possessive of him, but only he has the right to be this way.

**_(Hook)  
I know you're a little nervous  
(what we gone do)  
I know you really want this  
(what we gone do)  
I cant believe I feel it  
(what we gone do)  
I feel it all over , feel it all over  
(said what we gone do)  
Babe, yeah baby  
(so what we gone do)  
You don't believe in love  
You missing a good thing  
(so what we gone do)  
Because I'm genuine  
I'm genuine  
(so what we gone do)  
yeah baby_**

**_Sessh:_** "Would you deny me?" Sesshomaru looks deep into her eyes; his impassive stare creeping into the depths of Kagura soul, she swears he doesn't have t touch her to reach with her heart. She feels nervous, like at any moment someone is going to see them exchange secretes.

**_Kag:_** "Does she obey your every wish? Does she know you are not capable of love? Does she not know about you and me? I am the one you need Sesshomaru, the one you want, only I understand you and your needs? She went away for 70 years, she does not belong to you anymore… let her go and come back with me!" Kagura fumes in anger as she tries to hold her winds back. Sesshomaru grasps hold of her hands, and she struggles against him.

**_Sessh:_** "You do not know what you speak of wench, I will not for sake what belongs to me?" Sesshomaru eyes turn dark.

**_(Bridge)  
I don't want no trouble  
Just a little loving (yeah)  
I want to get to know ya (yeah)  
I don't want your money (yeah)  
You oughta get to know me (yeah)  
My love a make you wonder (yeah)  
……and lightning a thunder (yeah)  
I get from my mama (yeah),_**

**_Kag:_** I don't want anything form you, but you, I want to show you what true passion is Sesshomaru. She is only a possession, she does not care for you the way I do, and she means nothing, is nothing to you or I!" Kagura pulls herself in to Sesshomaru and kisses him passionately.  
…..At first he does not return her advances, but watches her with his eyes as she smolders his mouth fervently. The wind picks up and the rain, thunder and lighting start to clap in their ears….as her passion raises.

Sesshomaru slowly starts to kiss her back, the temptation great, and the lust he felt for her raising to the surface, his feelings mixing in the air with hers..

Slowly he pulls himself from her grip…and places a tiny object into her hand, as he thinks to himself: _"I don't know how I feel about you both, but she was the first Kagura.. I can't turn my back on her…I need time to think.. but …..."_

**_Sessh:_** "Leave this place at once.!" Sesshomaru turns and walks away from Kagura…back into the castle. Kagura stands there for a second, and then puffs back into mist again.

………………………………………………………………………..

Shippou was excited, Sadanishi went into labor early tonight and he was given the task to get Sesshomaru, though a bit scared of him.. He didn't see why he would be afraid to let him know.. due to the joyous occasion.

He did what Kagome asked him; as she tried to claim Inuyasha down, who is in hysterics about the whole situation; wanting to inspect everyone that went in and out of Sadanishi's room.

Sango stayed with Rin and Kohaku to try to explain the glorious events that were taken place, in terms they could understand with out being to graphic, while Miroku tried to get Inuyasha ready to see the birthing, he is to preside over the birth and bless the pups..

However Shippou saw something that angered him; as he sat watching them form a ledge over looking the garden…

……….. Kagura kissing Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru kissing her back. ……..

_How could he betray Sadanishi, she is so nice, so wonderful, so beautiful and having his pups_ The injustice is to much; however he didn't know what he is going to do.

**_Shippo:_** _This is all Inuyasha's fault_..grrr


	4. The Naming Game

Weary heads rest over a long wooden work desk; books stack high, papers disheveled, blue light aluminates raven hair as it dips over the movement of fingers clicking away upon a laptop. Utterly exhausted, eyes wide, Sango continues to read "My Baby and Me" while Kagome searches the internet; reviewing 'Jeffrey's Japanese/English Dictionary Server'. Though it is 7pm according to Kagome's watch, she allows a kitsune, neko and two human adolescents to play at the far end of the open room; while a priest and a hanyou continue to rock cradles and supervise their play till bedtime.

It had been a few days since they returned to the feudal era, from a 2 ½ month adventure in modern day Japan. Kagome had a hard time completing her school work and drivers course for the end of the year, while controlling her friend's temperaments. There was always an emergency, something new to explain about her era, stopping Sesshomaru from killing _(just from someone looking at him funny),_ Miroku from molesting girls _(in short skirt school uniforms),_ and Inuyasha from destroying everything he tried to fix _(with his sword.) _

Finally Kagome asked (no, begged) that they all reside in Sadanishi's estate; and since Sadanishi is somewhat of a powerful being, she could allow a temporal sheath on all Kagome's advanced technology. It had worked for the most part and she was happy; able to continue her studies over her laptop while on hiatus.

When they settled Kagome's traveling companions discuss how to protect the children, how best to go about finding the strange globes of power. There have been strange occurrences through out the valley; slaughterings of powerful youkai and humans. Reports of beings dressed in black and white asking about the three babies; being born of two fathers from one mother at the same time. Know doubt, they also heard a group of mercenaries were asking about the ultimate globes. Word would have it, that Naraku was interested in gaining more power, and has been up to old tricks.

Kagome thought since the sacred jewel is gone, she would not be useful, but that was far from the truth. Naraku still had to be defeated, and there were many things of power, many things of great evil, and her thriving miko powers wanted to lay those things to rest.

Since they had been back, nothing could get done; no matter how much they wanted to leave and take care of the immediate menacing danger, the babies weren't named yet; nothing they said in the past 2 months, seemed to be right. Sesshomaru wasn't into the naming game however still much perplexed by his off spring, yet possessive. Sadanishi went into a state of server postpartum depression; no one knew what to do and people had their suspicions what was really the issue. Sadanishi did not even want to see her babies; which left Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kagome to tend to the babies needs. Shippo, Kohaku and Rin did their best to help out, and enjoyed playing with the children they considered to be their younger siblings.

Of course Inuyasha is beside himself and _(way)_ over protective of his children. He didn't understand why Sadanishi never got out of bed; though he did outwardly admit it, he is worried out-of-his-mind. Kagome could tell how upset and sad he appeared to be, in his eyes. Maybe it had to do with his childhood, being an outcast and rejected as a small child, and maybe Inuyasha felt Sadanishi rejected their off spring. Or maybe he is afraid she, like his mother is sick and maybe dying. He didn't interfere, and thought to let Sesshomaru handle her current state, after all she is his mate. However it didn't stop him for worrying.

Though Sesshomaru hadn't been around much, always taken off at the most inopportune moments; Kagome was afraid to even approach him with her concern, thinking it better that she left him be to deal with being a new father. Inuyasha senses something wrong with Sesshomaru, but didn't let on with his concern to Kagome, and the fact that Inuyasha even cared about his brother behavior worried her just a bit. It was almost as if Inuyasha was left to figure out the whole situation on his own, though he was not prepared for what had taken place.

Kagome didn't see Inuyasha's concern as bad, no matter how hard it is to know he had children with someone else; the reality of it all seems to melt away her anger, every time she sees him hold the babies. It is cute, he didn't know how to hold a pup at first; he was apprehensive, and scared _(though he wouldn't admit it)._After awhile he got used to it, and enjoyed them. They were quit alert, more so than human children, grew very quickly, as they were the size of 14 month olds, for being 2 month old babies; she attributed this to their inuyoukai and supernatural heritage.

The pairings offered some familiar features for the unnaturally striking children; white-sliver tresses cascading with small hints of silkily mauve strains, facial features so soft and radiant they looked like angles when they slept. Distinguishable markings of pure heritage, and the perfect eyes of golden suns, that warmed your heart when you looked upon them.

Telling them apart is easy and allot of bets were wagered they day they were born; Kagome and Sango figure Sesshomaru's son is the one with the bluish-purple crescent moons to each side of his temples, which wrinkle when he quinces in his sleep. Small pinkish-purple dashes over each eyelid and upon each cheek sparkling like shootings stars. Purple and bluish-green thunderbolt markings appear jagged on his lower arms, as a small blue-green star on his forehead gleams and shimmers in the light.

Sadanishi and Miroku figure the day of the birthing, Inuyasha's son is the one with more subtle markings. On his left cheek, is one purple thunderbolt and upon his wrists two small yellow shimmering stars. Everyone knew the baby girl is a perfect mixture of the three of her parents; she is indeed something special to see. Her complexion is that of her mothers; a perfect smooth golden mocha, pale-blue star on her forehead that sparkles when she giggles, small pale-purple crescent moon upon her left cheek that twinkles and glows, bluish-green markings on her eyelids and upon her arms similar to Sesshomaru's. 

**_Kagome:_** "Grace, that's it!" Kagome looks up from the laptop, eyes wide in excitement. She quietly explains, as to not wake the babies. "Grace is a perfect name for your daughter Inuyasha, and I am sure Sesshomaru wouldn't object!"

Sango nods her head in agreement, but more out of exhaustion as she continues to scan the fascinating book. Miroku listens as he begins to use the strange object and powdery substance of Kagome's time. He adds the measurements right, the warm water on the table next to him. He shakes the apparatus _(which Kagome calls a bottle),_ places a few drops of the white water on his wrist, exactly how Kagome showed him, it wasn't hot or two cold and he gently places it, in the girls small mouth to feed. The process utterly amazes him. She is precious, her eyes closing as she starts sucking away.

Kirara makes her appearance near Miroku, after playing with Shippo, Kohaku and Rin. She quietly walks up to Sesshomaru's babies cradle, hops in and gentle cuddles up next too the sleeping infant. The sight of her sleeping near a smaller version of a Sesshomaru look-alike was cute, and made for some interesting conversation.

**_Rin: _**"Oh pretty name! Rin loves Gracie!" Rin begins to sing a song dancing in a small circle. _"... La... la..Gracie-chan!..Gracie-chan! lee.. laa...loo... Rin loves pretty baby..Gracie-chan.. flowers for Gracie-chan.. la ... la la.."_

**_Inu:_** "NO WAY, what kind of name is that?" Inuyasha yells, not at all pleased with the sissy name Kagome came up with for his half daughter.

**_Kagome: _**Evil Eye  
**_Sango: _**Glares  
**_Miroku:_** Shuts Eyes  
**_Shippo:_** Annoyed  
**_Rin:_** Hands on hips  
**_Kirara: _**Upset  
**_Kohaku:_**Headache

Everyone looks at Inuyasha coldly, annoyed, and on edge as their gaze moves slowly over to watch the babies intently.

**_Kagome:_ **Sweatdrop  
**_Sango:_** Nervous  
**_Miroku:_** Peeking through fingers  
**_Shippo: _**Annoyed  
**_Rin:_** Worried  
**_Kirara: _**tail over her eyes  
**_Kohaku:_** Shuts eyes

Both Kagome and Sango peer over their books and laptop, to see if the children would wake up to Inuyasha's shouting. Miroku prays silently that the little baby girl would not cry, being as he just gave her a bottle and she is slowly falling a sleep. When the coast was clear, their faces fell.

**_Kagome: _**Sigh  
**_Sango:_** Phew  
**_Miroku:_** Sheepish Smile  
**_Shippo: _**Annoyed  
**_Rin: _**Smiles  
**_Kirara: _**Zzzzz  
**_Kohaku:_**Pleased

**_Kagome:_** "It's a beautiful name Inuyasha! I am pretty sure she will be graceful not only in stature, but in battle. Besides I have been looking at this naming site all week. Kagome rubs her hands against her eyes, to pull away the weariness.

**_Miroku: _**"Kagome, that was an ingenious description, let us only hope she has inherited a graceful demeanor as well. Sango, Kagome and Shippo begin to giggle trying to keep quite, as they snicker to themselves; while Rin and Kohaku have no idea why they are all giggling.

**_Inu:_** "Hey! Whada-ya getting at monk?"

**_Miroku:_** "Uhh…ahh nothing my friend!" Miroku quickly changes the subject. "Lets review some of the names Kagome and Sango have some how copied on to this long piece of parchment, from the paper demon. _(Courtesy of the printer Kagome brought along from her time, which scared them all) _) 

Kagome rolls her eyes and walks over to Miroku placing the parchment in front of him to read. His eyes widen from the long flowing list. Indeed they have been at this for the past two months, however he did not conceive the list was quit the length it accumulated.

**_Miroku: _**"Well Kagome and Sango this does seem to be the list complied, so Inuyasha care to hear it?"

**_Inu:_** "As long as there are no sissy names, I am all Dog ears!" Inuyasha folds his arms, waiting for the monk to speak.

**_Miroku:_** "ummm ..humm ..hmmm..cough!" Miroku clears his throats. Just as he begins to read, he and the others notice Sesshomaru and Jaken appearing at the opening of the room. Sango and Shippo quickly notice Jaken is heavily weighed down by numerous packages.

**_Rin:_** "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!.. brought presents!" Rin runs ups to her master at full playful-speed.

**_Sessho:_**"Have you behaved Rin?" Sesshomaru looks down at the inquisitive child, and then to the interesting messy play area she ran from.

**_Rin:_** "Yes Rin has been good my lord! Rin asked to learned the word you say most often, today!" She beings to sound it out.. "sh.. in.. o... ...bi..ga..tai...** shinobigatai!"** Rin shouts happily. "Shippo-kun taught it to me, though he said he can not teach me how to make my eyes glow red like yours!"

Shippo dashes behind Sango's legs, shaking while hiding his head, Sango looks at him in annoyance. Sesshomaru glances in Shippou's direction, then back at his young charge and raises his eyebrow.

**_Sessho:_** "Rin help Jaken with the packages, bring them to the right table!" Sesshomaru looks over to Miroku with a long piece of parchment in his hands.

**_Rin:_** "Yes my lord!" Rin scuttles over to Jaken's side and topples over his presents, causing a large mess on the floor. She quickly grabs a small package out of the large package spillage and heads over to the large wooden table to the right wall, instructed by her Lord.

**_Jaken:_** "You little…!" Jake yells shaking the two headed staff in Rin's direction.

**_Sessho:_** "Jaken!" Sesshomaru warns Jaken with the sound of his icy voice and glare, which quickly makes Jaken scoop up the packages and run to the wooden table in lighting speed.

**_Miroku: _**"Lord Sesshomaru, you have shown up in a most opportune moment, as I have graciously chosen to read the complied list of names this week. Apparently some of these are words, expressions as you and Inuyasha were not pleased with the common names. For your son Lord Sesshomaru's; the following…...umm… names, words, meanings, nouns, adjectives, pronouns... umm… have been selected."

Miroku worriedly peers over at Kagome and Sango with his eyes widened, not exactly sure what was going through their minds when they made this list.

**_Miroku:_**"The first set!" Miroku looks nervously at Sesshomaru's expressionless face; a sheepish grin creeps up upon his lips, as Miroku worries about the out come.

**_'Miroku: _'Menkoufuhai'  
'Kanzenmuketsu'  
'Kanbeki'  
Mukizu' **"All of these words meanings are, absolute, absolute perfection, completeness and flawless!"

**_Sessho:_** "Absolutely not!" Sesshomaru moves his lips with a cool effortless motion, as nothing in his expression escapes, as the disgust turns in his belly with the words they selected for his first born son.

**_Inu:_** "FEH, I couldn't agree more! Please tell me you two actually looked for real names." Inuyasha raises a finger at Sango and Kagome accusingly, then quickly pouts in disgust. Sango and Kagome are dumbfounded; Sango quickly stands up knocking over various books, tumbling to the floor; some fall on to Shippo's head.

**_Shippo: _**"Ouch!" while rubbing his newly formed bump.

Kagome also stand placing her hands firmly on her hips; while both ladies faces' turn a steaming red.

**_Miroku: _**"Ladies! Ladies! Let's please claim down. I do not think Inuyasha meant to be so callus. I am sure he appreciates the work you two have done looking for names for the past two months. Let's just see what else is on the list, though the names would suggest somewhat appropriateness…." Miroku slows down his speech as he notices what he is saying as the two females glared at him. "I will agree it is presumptuous on their part to say that Lord Sesshomaru's son would be perfect… ..bu.. I..

**_Jaken:_** "He is the SON of Lord Sesshomaru, of course he is PERFECT!"  
How dare you, insult the Lord and his Child! It is a GREAT HONOR bestowed upon you, human. You should be happy he is allowing you to help name his son; who in-turn one day will be the Lord of the Western Lands!"

Jaken wails at Miroku shaking a package in his direction, while Rin stands behind Jaken glaring at the monk with her hands on her hips. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Inuyasha glare at Jaken annoyed and defeated with the whole situation of waking the babies.

**_Sessho: _**"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru's deep voice slices through the room, causing silence amongst them all. Everyone came to attention; except Inuyasha whom grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms.

**_Inu:_** "FEH, it's about time".

Just as Sesshomaru spoke, his son and daughter's eyes open up; however they did not cry. They all peer over to the babies, and notice the only child still asleep is Inuyasha's son. Shippo mumbles under his breath while rubbing the bump on his head.

**_Shippo:_** "Figures, like father..like son!"

**_Inu:_** "What did you say Brat!" Inuyasha starts to walk towards Shippo, while Shippo runs across the room behind Kagome's legs.

**_Kagome: _**"Inuyasha!" Kagome gives Inuyasha a 'don't-you-dare-or-I-will-sit-your-ass!' glare. Inuyasha backs off as he notices Sesshomaru coming towards the cradles. Everyone watches him as he looks coldly at his 1 and 1 1/2 infants. The girl smirks, cooing at her father acknowledging his presence, then slowly closes her eyes and falls back to sleep with the bottle in her mouth; while Sesshomaru's son continues to stare at his father's emotionless golden eyes.

**_Sessho: _**"Kagome, he needs sustenance; provide me that of which you call a bottle."

Kagome rushes to supply Sesshomaru with a warm bottle of milk. Sesshomaru gentle picks up his child, as Kirara meows in protest while her eyes are still closed; slowly opening one eye too see where her bedmate is going, she notices Sesshomaru cradling him. To everyone's surprise Sesshomaru is rather good at it; though Inuyasha had his suspicions something was up with Sesshomaru, he just wasn't saying. And though Sesshomaru didn't express any emotions, some how Inuyasha felt his brother was making up for something.

**_Sessho:_** "Jaken take the packages and place on the table in order. Then take Rin, the human boy and the kitsune to their sleeping quarters, it is past a reasonable time for adolescents to be awake." Sesshomaru coolly points out as he watches his sons eyes stare back at his.

Jaken looks at his lord in bewilderment, but does not protest and quickly does his lords bidding. Rin happily skips to her big room, with her toys, determined to stay up for as long as she can in her room. Kohaku walks along side Rin, very tired and glad to leave the uneasy chaos in the room full of strange acting adults. Shippo stays hidden behind Kagome's legs and crosses his arms pouting; he was determined not to move and not go to bed.

**_Kagome:_**"Shippo it is time for you to go to sleep, I will not hear any complaining!"

**_Shippo:_** "Fine!" Shippo runs off out of the room, down the long corridor to his room.

**_Miroku: _**"Well I guess the dramatics are over… I will say the names and the meanings and we can go from there. However at Sadanishi's request, we must give the infants first, middle, nickname and surname. We all know that …umm….ahhh…Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't have last names……. But very interesting nick names.. _(Miroku smiles brightly at his sarcastic tone)_ So the last name will be the mother's maiden of Pearl, is everyone in agreement with this?"

Everyone agrees in somewhat a state of confusion, however nodding in agreement, or in Sesshomaru's case, silently staring in Miroku's direction. Miroku swallows hard, and the lump could be visibly seen slowly moving down his throat.

**_Miroku:_** 'Ten'imuhou'perfect beauty with no trace of artifice; flawless  
**'Seishinosakai'** between life and death  
**'Taiteki'** great rival; powerful enemy  
**'Seiei' **  
**'Tsuyoi'**  
"Both meaning, strong; powerful; mighty; potent; elite; picked; efficient"  
**'Jouten' **heaven; God; Providence; the Supreme Being; the Absolute  
**'Hasha'** supreme ruler; champion; titleholder;  
**'Gekizai'** violent poison  
**'Kin'** golden

"And last but not least…… listed under …… 'Fixed Nickname for Life'… by both Sango and Kagome;…………

**_Inu:_** "You mean, 'Prison Sentence for Life'!" Inuyasha grumbles under his breath, annoyed by the silly names Miroku read. Undaunted Miroku continues speaking.

**_Miroku_ " 'Iroaku'** meaning; handsome villain!"

Inuyasha snickers, while Miroku's eyes widen reading the nickname in disbelief; he thought the girls have been calling the young infant this name for months too spite Sesshomaru. However, Miroku has found them fond of the infant's nickname; though a bit too bold in front of Sesshomaru. Sango and Kagome smile brightly at each other; admiring the cute nickname they selected for Sesshomaru's son.

**_Sessho:_** "I will acquire those in writing; and review them in my study!" Sesshomaru says as he continues to stare at his son feeding.

Inuyasha eyes are extremely wide, as he couldn't believe the things the girls came up with, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. And it floored him Sesshomaru actually was going to listen to this crap. Not only did it presume that the child would be exactly like his father, but it was down right rude. It made him wonder what they had in mind for his son, as he quietly thought to himself.

**_Inu:_** "The world has come to an end!"

……………………………………………….

Some where down the hall, a sneaky little kitsune is spying on a group of adults naming children; when all of a sudden his highly sensitive youaki ears pick up the sounds of sweeping. It didn't dawn on him who it was as he creeps down the long corridors to the sounds that echoed in the hall.

**_Shippo:_** "It's smells like a ladies tears, Sadanishi!"

Shippo continues down the dark shadowy halls, creeping around in an out of the opulent surrounding; statues, long curtain drapes and silhouetted drop shadows, till he reaches the edge of her door. He peers in looking left to right; he sees a long full length ivory mirror, and a woman lying upon a decorative bed. He slowly walks in listening to the sounds of her moans and smelling the salt of her tears. He could sense there is no sadness but pain in her soft crying. Wanting to comfort her he slowly walks in the room, and moves to her side of the bed.

He is scared; he did not want to upset her, as he moves closer. Sadanishi looks up in a foggy daze, her eyes puffy, red and sad to look upon. She tries to straighten up, but her energy fails her in her pursuit to make Shippo welcome. Shippo realizes her effort and places his small paw upon her cheek, touching her lightly to make her feel cared for. He could not stand to see such a sweet woman, in pain. All she ever was is nice to them all, though he did not understand why she did not wish to see her babies.

Sadanishi begins to cry slow sobs of agony, though Shippo could not smell tears. He causally leans over her to ask why she is moaning, if she was in distress or physical pain; suddenly Sadanishi grabs Shippo neck; his yes go wide, as he holds on to the large hands choking the life away. He tries to scream but no sound came to his lips, his mouth so deranged gasping for any air. Finally his head falls limp as her claws ripe with his blood nap his delicate neck.

A wicked grin dances upon her face, quickly fading into pale sickly skin, long mangled grey hair speckled with Shippo's blood, dripping on white linen. The words echo as an old female laughs in the distance. "Thy do not want you; they have no more use for you. I didn't kill Shippo… they wished for him to die, as they will wish for you and rest of the children! Tell me where she is, tell me where they are and maybe I can persuade them not to kill you all"

Rin shot straight up in her bed, beads of sweat on her forehead, matting her raven hair to her soft skin. Grabbing her pillows tight feverishly looking around the room, wanting to cry out, cry out for the one who protects her. However Rin wanted to be strong, did not want to be afraid. She was the charge of Sesshomaru and with an adult understanding of wisdom, she knew she must act accordingly, there were no true signs of danger, it was only a dream. However she still had an overwhelming desire, to make sure Sadanishi was no monster and Shippo was okay. Rin crawls slowly out of her bed; she knew that if she makes to much noise, Jaken or even Kohaku would hear the tiny patter of her feet, down the stone and wooden halls.

The halls are cold, dark and she felt very much alone; Rin begins to pass the rooms very quietly, it took her a very long time to pass each room, as they were about 70 foot steps apart. At first she heard Jaken snoring, and talking in his sleep, brown nosing Sesshomaru. Then within a few minutes she passes the quarters of Kohaku. She pressed her ear up against the door of his room; she hears him slightly breathing heavy in his sleep. Rin decides creep on to her destination. Finally she makes it towards Shippo's room; she knew he might hear her but she might as well take a chance. She slowly opens the door and scans the room. It was dimly lit. Looking to her left she sees his bed, Rin's eyes widen in horror.

………………………………………………….

It was dark, lonely and depressing, he had felt helpless in helping her with any need she might have. He didn't expect to be with her, he had much rather be sleeping now. He could not bear to watch her in such a state of agony. It made her powerful demeanor, look small and timid, though he is content in helping her as much as he could.

He kisses the side of her cheek, and rubs her side to comfort her pain. Slowly she moves her face in his direction. To his surprise she speaks, and in the strangest menacing tone he had ever heard her speak.

**_Sada:_** "I know you know what it is happening?" Nothing betrayed his face as he tries to keep the secret upon the back of his throat. She garbs his arm and pulls him in closer.

**_Rin:_** "Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't kill him, please!" A little girl rushes into the room and unclasps the hands of Shippo and Sadanishi. Rin places herself in front of the kitsune in full protection mode. Shippo is perplexed; he tries to remedy what he could of the situation.

**_Shippo:_** "Rin-chan, it is okay, she is not going to kill me, she found out something I know. She knows that I saw Sesshomaru with Kagura embracing, kissing, and whispering in the gardens. Sesshomaru is cheating on Sadanishi's, his mate!" He hurts her by staying within Kagura's arms in the nights away from the children. I know he has continued to leave her alone night after night while she cries in her sleep, weakened by the birth of her children.

**_Rin_**: "Sesshomarua-sama would NEVER hurt Lady Sadanishi!" Rin yells in protest, as she can not believe what she is hearing. It hurt her to the vary core of her little bones, that Shippo could say such a thing about the man whom saved her life.

Sadanishi eyes open up wider, as words spill slowly from her lips; she knew that they were naming her children, that she has been a neglectful mother, that she wanted forgiveness. However the words were lost to her, as her breath slows. She was utterly entranced by the words of Shippo's moving mouth. She could only now hear the sound of a heart beating heavy in her ears, the sound of her, the smell of her. Sadanishi was broken, falling away in the sorrows of her illness, lost to the outside world. She stared blankly at the two children before her, and a dark cloud covered her mind. She rose from the bed, knowing to well the sensation about her body, her eye are a blaze; as Shippo and Rin back away from her.

**_Sadanishi: _**"HIDE!"

The room became a brilliant white fog as Shippo and Rin hide behind the large mirror, pressing their tiny bodies up against the wall; eyes wide in fear, looking through the bright white of the room. They start to see slashes of varying colors, as objects of steel clash, ringing in a précising noise thought the room. In a moment it was over, the rooms white fog rolls out, dissipating. Shippo and Rin come out from behind the large mirror, and watch red blood trailing into pools on the floor. Crimson stains the sheets where she lies; a show of her misfortunate discomfort. She is helpless… whispering for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………..

**_Miroku: _**"And for Inuyasha sons names I believe Kagome and Sango did a wonderful job, yet still a bit presumptuous." Kagome and Sango cross their arms and glare at Miroku; a bit too judgmental about their long, hard work. Miroku backs away from them and begins to read.

**_Miroku: _'Akki'** demon _(humm that's odd Akki for demon, I thought Yasha was for demon.. humm) _Miroku continues to think quietly to himself as he reads aloud.  
**_Inu:_** "Bah!"

**_Miroku: _'Ashura'** Asura (fighting demon)  
**'Gin'**Silver  
**_Inu:_** "Hummm, maybe!"

**_Miroku: _'Kenryokusha'**powerful or influential person  
**_Inu: _**"Feh"

**_Miroku:_ 'Ishinotsuyoihito'** strong-minded man  
**_Inu:_** hand stroking chin, in deciding thought.

**_Miroku:_ 'Insotsusha'** leader  
**_Inu:_** 'Smiles brightly'

**_Miroku: _'Tansei'**  
**'Yoiotoko' **  
**'Migoto' **  
**'Mimeuruwashii' **  
"All meaning splendid; magnificent; beautiful; admirable; handsome; noble"

**_Inu:_** "No Way!" they didn't all sound that bad, till the very end. What kind of sissy names are these anyway?" Inuyasha fold his arms against his chest. Kagome and Sango glare at Inuyasha moving forward towards him, ready to strangle the life out of him. Inuyasha backs off slowly trying to maintain his ground, while getting out of harms way. He starts to wave his hands walking backwards towards the far left table with baby supplies upon it. "Hey! Hey! They.. were, .. are, .. ugghh, fine alright, they were good names, Okay!"

Miroku looks at his friend and decides it is safe to continue down the list as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are preoccupied.

**_Miroku: _**'Yuukei' vigorous; powerful  
**_Sessho: _**"Interesting"  
**_Inu: _**"humm"

**_Miroku:_** 'Yasha' female demon  
**_Inu: _**WHAT! YASAHA MEANS WHAT?" Miroku coughs to hide his laugh, as Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru all stare at Inuyasha's twisting upset face. Sango tries to hold in her laugh looking over at Kagome's cheerful face; while Sesshomaru places his son down into the cradle, hiding his small faint grin, staring at a sleeping son.

**_Miroku: _'Nishikaze'** west wind  
**Nishiyori' **  
**'Nishinohou'** western direction, westerly  
**'Seido'** western lands

**_Inu:_** "NISHI KAZE: Inuyasha moves his sword as it builds a faint wind. "Sounds like a new power for Tetsusaiga!  
**_Sessho:_** 'emotionless stare'  
**_Kagome:_** "Inuyasha there are sleeping children in the room!" Kagome fumes in his direction.  
**_Sango:_** 'pissed'  
**_Miroku:_** 'blank stare'

Sesshomaru walks over to the table where packages were neatly organized by Jaken. He looks them over and then slowly moves his hands among his packages. The two females continue to research names, while Miroku and Inuyasha quietly argue over the listed names; as he opens his packages revealing a woman's pale blue silk kimono, with royal blue embroidery, that is surely for Sadanishi.

Sango slowly peers at him over her books, opening another packages, she notices he has bought her a whole new exterminator suit, as well as some new arrows for Kagome and prayer beads for Miroku. No doubt the most expensive she has ever seen, as she eyes them with causation. Before she could ask, Sesshomaru's head jerks up, as he stops movement of his hands over his packages. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha move away from the room, in a blinding speed toward the great hall way.

**_Sessho & Inu:_**"BLOOD!"


End file.
